Your Soulmate doesn't have to be your Significant Other
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Sasuke feels a bit more for his bestfriend.. but he's married to Sakura. He doesn't want to ruin anything. What will he do? SasuNaru. Wrote this a while back but forgot to add this on here.


Unsure of how to explain his feelings to the blonde in front of him, Sasuke kept to himself. Just observing, leaning against the far wall and watching the man grin and laugh with the rest of their friends.

Don't get him wrong, Sasuke loved his wife and daughter. Would never trade that for anything. She helped him through his darkness and lit the path for him. But he respected his rival's decision to marry Hinata, and that he had two children of his own.

But the more he tried to ignore the feeling inside him, the more it hurt him. He daren't tell his wife, in fear of her not understanding or leaving him. Taking their daughter with her. He didn't want to ruin what happiness everyone had now. Including his own. He had already caused enough grief. But what could he do?

Naruto was happy with Hinata. He had two children, one that he taught when he could.

He done it because Naruto had asked him. Sasuke may play the part of the annoyed bestfriend who replied with insults, but he did care. If Naruto asked him to go and kill himself, he'd probably do it. That's how much Sasuke held Naruto in high regards.

The blonde had a heart of gold, he hardly meant any harm. Even when he didn't have a filter when speaking, you knew he meant it as innocently as possible. Memories came forward which made Sasuke smile slightly.

Unfortunately, Sakura had noticed something was off and pulled him to one side. Sasuke suddenly felt very aware of the situation, nervousness taking over his mind. But the feeling eased away slightly when he looked at his wife's face and noticed an understanding smile.

Confused, he asked what was wrong. She replied with that she understood.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at him."

Alarmed and suddenly defensive, he opened his mouth to speak. But she silenced him with her own lips. The sudden kiss caused his mind to shut down.

"The bond you both share, Sasuke. I get it. I could never have that bond. However, if I am honest with you, I am a little jealous." Sasuke frowned and looked away, ashamed. Sakura instantly pulled his chin back with her fingers. Sasuke looked at her with sadness.

"You aren't going to lea-" She kissed him again.

"Not a chance, Uchiha." She whispered with a smirk that could rival his own. He felt his own lips pull. "You didn't let me finish, anyway. While I feel jealous, doesn't mean I don't trust you and your feelings towards us. You love us. Naruto just happens to hold a special place in your heart that we just can't touch."

Sasuke smiled, relieved that his wife wasn't going to abandon him. Even happier that she understood.

"I'm sorry, though. I shouldn't… be feeling.." Sakura giggled at his admission.

"It's fine, darling. Thank you, for sharing that secret with me. No matter what, I'm here… in sickness and in health, remember?" Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. He knew their vows, and let her know that he remembered.

Looking back at Naruto, they found him looking at them with a worried expression. Sakura smiled and Sasuke nodded, soothing their friend and causing him to grin in return. They watched him turn to Hinata, engaging in a conversation with her.

Sasuke turned to his wife.

"I shouldn't say anything, should I?" Sakura nodded sadly.

"I think it would be best if you left things how they are. I know you want to get it off your chest… but Naruto might not see it that way."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, Naruto was weird with certain people. He wasn't homophobic… but if a guy flirted with him, he'd run.

Sasuke didn't really care what gender you were.. he hated you equally. Unless you were a part of the select few he deemed worth it. But Sakura was right. It would only make things awkward as they are. Sasuke didn't see Naruto in a sexual way, no. They were both definitely straight. But the bond was deeper than that of a brother, a best friend, a rival. He just couldn't name it. He wished he could.

Whatever it was, Sasuke guessed that was what he felt towards Naruto. Just something more. He wondered if Naruto understood.. or even knew what it meant.

They watched as Naruto got up from his place on the sofa and made his way over to them.

"Okay, what's going on? You looking at me. It's making me paranoid. Did I do something wrong?" Naruto squinted at the both of them, causing Sasuke to chuckle and Sakura to giggle.

"No, everything is fine. Just… reminiscing." Thank god his wife was a fast thinker, Sasuke thought.

"Hn, you have come far to get where you are, Dobe." A complement would always throw the blonde off track, it's few and far between that Sasuke would ever compliment Naruto. It was a rarity and Naruto was always happy to receive one.

Naruto smiled, but unfortunately for Sasuke, it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Naruto saw through it.

"While I will take that compliment, I know when something isn't right. I can tell Sakura-chan is fine." Naruto turned to the stoic Uchiha. "You on the other hand… you are acting off and twitchy. You get that way when something is bothering you."

Shit.

Uh…

"It's nothing-" Sakura tried to brush off for her husband's sake but Naruto wasn't having it.

"Sakura, I get you are trying to protect Sasuke from whatever this is but I do know it's to do with me. He's not a child and he can tell me anything. Besides, I want to know. It's my job as his best friend." He smiled kindly. Sasuke sighed and nodded at Sakura.

"Just go… we'll go for a walk." Sakura looked worried but said nothing on the matter and went to sit with Hinata and the kids.

Sasuke sighed and turned to walk through the house to the back garden. Naruto didn't say anything but followed the Uchiha and they sat on the garden swing sofa outside. Luckily, it wasn't a cold night.

"So…" Naruto muttered after a while. "What's wrong?"

"...I really don't want to talk about it, if I'm honest…"

Naruto chuckled.

"Tough, spit it out."

Sasuke sighed and looked very uncomfortable. Naruto noticed this and placed his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, the affection caused Sasuke to blush slightly and hide behind his bangs.

Sasuke felt Naruto tense. He knew Naruto saw. Now things were going to get awkward fast… and a very close friendship was going to shatter… all because Sasuke couldn't hide it...

"Okay… you don't act this way… Spit. It. Out."

"I don't do emotions… or words… you know that... Sakura knows that… hell even Sarada knows that…" Naruto pulled his arm back but didn't move from Sasuke's side.

"I… our bond. It's… deeper. Deeper than anything I've felt. With Mom and Dad… Itachi.. Sakura… I can't really…"

Naruto chuckled.

"You too, huh?" Sasuke whipped his head round fast.

"What?"

"We are rivals, brothers, best friends… heh, heck even frienemies…" Sasuke snickered at that. "But none of those titles fit us. It's like they don't even cover what we are. I think that old sage man of the sixth paths had it right though."

"Hn?" Naruto smiled.

"We love each other.. but not quite like that either. The way we love our wives.. is different to that of how we love each other."

Sasuke smiled.

"I was.. actually worried for a second there.." Naruto laughed.

"Oi Teme, I'm not that mean! Hahaha!"

"But on a serious note, Naruto-" Sasuke started but was cut off when Naruto stood up.

"Sasuke, I get it, but stop trying to make it gay. We're straight, dattebayo…" Sasuke sighed.

There was the homophobic comment…

"Who would have thought though…?"

"Thought what?" Sasuke inquired as he watched Naruto turned to him and offer his hand to help him stand. He took it and stood holding it still. Naruto refusing to let go whilst looking the Uchiha in the eye.

"That your soul mate doesn't necessarily have to be your significant other."

Sasuke looked genuinely shocked at that statement, but it clicked.

Soul mates.

That was what they were.

Sasuke smirked and pulled his hand back.

"You moron…" But it wasn't an insult. Not this time.

"Bite me, Teme." Naruto laughed as he retaliated.

"Hn. Let's go back in, Dobe." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke wrapped his lone arm around Naruto's waist.

They walked in and Sakura instantly flew to them.

"What, no cuts and bruises? Don't tell me you two actually sat and talked without your fists!" Naruto and Sasuke chuckled at her.

"Sakura-chan, we can be civil when we want to be." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's answer.

"We're okay."

Naruto pulled away, but not before play punching Sasuke in the shoulder then walking back to Hinata. Sakura instantly took Naruto's previous spot and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"How'd it go?" she asked gently. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"He's still a Loser." He said loudly making sure Naruto heard him. He grinned knowing the reaction he would get.

"Okay, that's it! Outside Uchiha! You and me!"

Sasuke chuckled.

Yeah, soul mate it was.

Funny how things suddenly made sense.


End file.
